Another Happily Ever After
by fireicegirl16
Summary: Artie has a girlfriend! A retelling of Shrek the 3rd with an OC.
1. The trip

I was watching Shrek and the others saying their good byes to each other. I was on the ship looking on. I decided to help Shrek find the heir to the throne. Arthur. That name, for some reason, feels so familiar. I'm 16 and an orphan. My parents died when I was 5 and I grew up in the streets learning to fight and fend for myself. Only recently have I joined some people on this ship. They were not my friends. I learned that there are no friends in this world the hard way.

That is why I don't associate with people and I treat people kinda harsh. It's not my fault but if I haven't been betrayed and hurt everyday in my life, then I would probably have a lot of friends. I only use my fighting skills when necessary. I managed to figure out the weakest points of the body and I use them to my ability. There are pressure points and they pretty easy to find but to hit them in the right spot is hard. I practiced it every day.

My name is Anya (**on ya)** and I have light brown wavy hair that reached my mid back. But I tied it up in a ponytail. I had wavy bangs that went down to my chin and framed my face. My eyes were hazel but they change to either darker or lighter shades of yellow and brown depending on my mood or what I wear. I'm not very girlish but my appearance looks like it. I had a medium skin tone. I don't like dresses so I used a red peasant mini skirt with black tight leggings under. I had a red lace up top that showed my flat stomach. I had thigh high light brown boots. I had light brown arm brands that covered my fore arm for protection.

I looked upon Shrek and Fiona ad saw how happy and loved they were. I smiled at them. They deserved each other. I sighed. I wanted what they had but who could love me. I mean, I'm mean, harsh, and I was always angry for some reason. I always hurt people and I don't feel anything. I'm supposed to feel remorse and frankly, I really don't. I guess it's because I've been hurt too much and I don't trust people like I should. I realized it was time to go so we could make it back in time.

"Blow the horn." I said to the man with the horn.

"As you wish, young one." I hate how they treated me. They act like I can't take care of myself but I can.

He blew the horn and I saw Shrek, donkey, and puss in boots coming onto the boat.

I looked up at the sky and saw donkey's children draw 'we love you daddy'

"Bye-Bye babies!" he yelled.

"Raise anchors!" I yelled. There was no captain but whoever yelled orders we followed.

"Shrek!" I hear Fiona yell to her husband.

"What!" he yelled back. The boat was already moving.

"I'm…I'm…" She said something else but the man with the horn blew the horn to announce our departure.

"Ha-ha-ha, I love you too honey." He said. He must've thought she said she loved him.

"No! No…I said I'm…" again the man blew the horn as she said something else.

"Oh for the love of…" I hit the 2 pressure point in his upper arm and lower rib and his arm went limp while Shrek took his horn and threw it away.

"WHAT!"

"I SAID IM PREGNANT!" she yelled proudly. I heard cheers and Shrek, well Shrek was in a bit of a shock.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" he yelled.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

"HAHA THAT'S GREAT!"

"REALLY? I'M GLAD YOU THINK SO! I LOVE YOU!"

"HAHA ME TOO"

"I'm going to be an uncle, I'm going to be an uncle, I'm going to be an uncle." Donkey said

"And you my friend are going to be royally…" but before puss in boots could finshed, the fog horn blew its horn.


	2. First look

I heard Donkey singing and I walked to see him and Shrek. He seemed worried and shocked. I guess he's taking it harder about this whole father thing.

I wasn't going to interfere because he had his friends to comfort him. I went back to the front of the ship to look for the land where Arthur was supposed to be.

"We're here." I yelled to them as I saw a big house on a big island.

We were walking towards the school. The big sign said Worcestershire and a big gate under the sign. The gate opened and slammed down in front of us.

"Oh, they must be expecting us." Donkey said. He seemed excited for everything.

A bus load of girls came through us and ran. We saw cheer leaders cheering and everyone started to yell and scream.

We saw some girls and when we walked up to them, they walked away. When they left we saw some nerds playing.

"Hi, we're looking for someone named…" Shrek began

"Gee, who rolled the dice and summoned the beast and the quadrupeds."Said the nerd with the braces.

The other nerd who was fat and had glasses started to laugh.

"Oh, for the love of…" I walked over to the nerds and pulled the fat dude from his collar.

"Look, I don't have time to associate with nerds who are having trouble not fitting in, so if could you just tell us where Arthur is, we'll leave you alone in your pathetic attempt at looking cool."

"Alright! Alright! Let me go! He's over there." He pointed to a place where there was some jousting going on.

I threw him back to his seat and walked after Shrek.

We saw a really buff dude on a horse with a stick and another dude who had on a helmet and wooden shield that was strapped to his body with a big red mark on it. The buff dude ran to the other dude and I heard a crunching sound as his stick made contact with the guys mark. The guy flew and fell to the floor. I flinched when I heard the crunch as he fell.

"Ha ha! There is no sweeter taste on thyne tongue than victory." Ugh! This guy already made me sick to my stomach.

"Strong, handsome, face of a leader, does Arthur look like King Material or what?" Shrek said.

"Oof!" I heard someone say as I heard Shrek stand over the dude who fell.

"Oh…Sorry" Shrek said

"Oh… did you just say you were looking for Arthur?" the kid asked and his voice made me feel so weird. I shivered at the sound of his voice.

"That information is classified only." Puss said. We all walked over to the buff dude.

"Greeting your Majesty, this is your lucky day." Shrek said.

"What?" he said

Shrek lifted him onto his shoulders and started walking.

"Unhand me, you monster."

"Stop squirming Arthur."

"I'm not Arthur. I am lance lot and irresistible to all the ladies." He winked at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"That dork over there is Arthur." Lancelot said to the ground. We saw the helmet and the wooden mark on the floor and saw a kid walking away from it. He saw us then started to run.

Shrek dropped lance lot and started to follow him. We stopped when a girl came to us and started to tell Shrek that some girl wanted to go out with him.

I didn't pay much attention because I was too concentrated on the kid who ran. He looked cute. I wonder why Lance lot called him a dork. All I know that I wanted to see him again.


	3. Pep Rally

"Oh Arthur! Come out come out where you are." Shrek said in a sing song voice.

* * *

We heard a banging noise coming from a locker.

* * *

"What was that?" Shrek asked me.

* * *

"I don't know." I walked over to the locker and yanked it open. Donkey came out and was yelling

* * *

"That's right, you better urn you punk no good Knicks." We turned to see a girl and a boy laughing and running.

* * *

They ran to a door that said Assembly Today! We walked over to the door and were stopped by a fat man

"Uh…hold it." He said. 2 people came in costumes.

* * *

"Uh…we're here for the mascot contest." They said. He let them in.

* * *

"Uh… we're here for the mascot contest too." Shrek said.

* * *

"Uh… this is costume?" the boy said as he went to reach his face.

* * *

"Look, kid, we don't have time for this, just let us in and no one has to get hurt."

* * *

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing with a guy like him?" he asked.

* * *

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

* * *

"Just let us through." I said.

* * *

"Maybe for a price." He winked his eye and slowly puckered his lips. I was angry again and grabbed his lips.

* * *

"I don't think so." I hit the pressure points in his leg and arm and he went limp.

* * *

"Wow! Remind me not to get you mad." Donkey said

* * *

We went inside and saw a fat dude announcing the winners.

* * *

He changed mid-sentence when he saw Shrek. A couple of people whistled when they saw me and started to make some uh…disturbing… comments. I struggled to compose myself.

* * *

"The ogre. "he yelled. We started to walk towards the middle when the fat dude started to complain. I hit his pressure point in his arm and took his horn.

* * *

Shrek took the horn from my hand and made an announcement.

* * *

"Now, where can I find Arthur Pen dragon."

* * *

Everyone pointed upwards.

* * *

"Hey, wait let...oof." We saw Arthur fall into a hoop and just hang there.

* * *

Everyone started to laugh.

* * *

"Classic." I heard lance lot say.

* * *

"You should be ashamed of yourself." I yelled

* * *

"I didn't do it, they did." I followed his finger and saw the 2 nerds that I met earlier laughing and running.

* * *

Oh! I thought, wow, this kid must be really really low if he nerds pick on him.

* * *

Shrek lowered him down.

* * *

"Please don't eat me." He begged. I actually felt sorry for him. Where was this coming from?

* * *

"Eat him, Eat him, Eat him, Eat him, Eat him." Everyone chanted

* * *

"I'm not here to eat him." Shrek said as he pulled him down from the hoop and placed him on the ground.

* * *

Everyone groaned.

* * *

"Pack up your toothbrush and jammies, you're the new king of Far Far Away." Shrek said

* * *

"W-w-w-what?" Arthur asked.

* * *

"Ha-ha Artie a king, more like the mayor of loserville." Lancelot said. Everyone laughed again.

* * *

"Is this for real?" Arthur asked. He seemed skeptical.

* * *

"Absolutely, now clean out your locker kid, you've got a kingdom to run." Shrek said as he placed a hand on his arm.

* * *

"So wait, I'm really the only heir?" Arthur asked.

* * *

Shrek face changed to something.

* * *

"The one and only" he asked

* * *

"Give me a… just a second." Arthur said.

* * *

"My good people, I think there's a lesson here for all of us. Maybe when you're about to dunk a kids head in a chamber pot, you'll stop and think, 'hey, maybe this guy has feelings, maybe I should cut him some slack, cuz maybe, just maybe, this guy is gonna turn out to be oh I don't know a KING?" He yelled.

* * *

"And maybe his first royal decree will be to banish everyone who ever picked on him. That's right; I'm looking at you Jousting Team. And guin, oh Guin, I've always loved you."

* * *

When he said the last part about Guin, I felt an unpleasant feeling go through me and she immediately became a threat for me. I never experienced this before not with no one, ever. I hated this feeling and I didn't like it. I wanted it to go away.

* * *

"Ew." I heard her say and that calmed me a bit but it didn't take away the feeling completely.

* * *

"Well, good friends, it breaks my heart but enjoy your stay here at prison while I enjoy the free world baby!"

* * *

"Alright, you can stop now before you over do it." I said. It was getting annoying.

* * *

"I'm building my city people… on rock and roll." He said as he did the rock sign in his hands and waved it over him. I rolled my eyes. I walked over to him and quickly hit the pressure points in his arms and ribs. As soon as I touched electricity went through me. He went limp.

"Ow." Was all he said.

* * *

"You just overdid it." I said to him as Shrek grabbed him and we left. 


	4. Mr Merlin

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE... I HAD SO MUCH TO DO WORKIN AND GETTING READY TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL...BUT I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU MIGHT BE SURPRISED OF WHAT ARTIE IS CAPABLE OF DOING..LOL..HOPE YOU ENJOY.

* * *

**

We were on the ship and going back to Far Far Away.

* * *

I kept noticing that Artie was looking at me. I looked at him and shot him a look. He quickly blushed and turned.

* * *

"I can't believe it me, a king..." I heard Artie say to Shrek. I didn't stick around. I went to the front.

* * *

After a while, I felt the boat take a brusque turn.

* * *

"What's going on?" I yelled as I tried to get my balance. I saw Artie grabbing the wheel.

* * *

I saw Shrek push him out of the way and grab the wheel. The boat made another brusque turn and I lost my balance and fell on top of Donkey.

* * *

Artie grabbed an oar and threw it into the wheel making the boat make another brusque turn. I fell off of Donkey and onto the floor.

* * *

Both Shrek and Artie kept turning the wheel making the boat turn this way and that. I was having trouble getting my balance until I finally reached the side of the boat.

* * *

"I'm going back!" I heard Artie yell.

* * *

"Back to what? Being a loser?" Shrek yelled.

* * *

Artie stopped struggling and let go causing Shrek to break the wheel.

* * *

"SHREK!" I yelled and they turned to see me. I pointed to some pointy rocks and shrek tried to put the wheel back together. It wasn't moving.

* * *

"BRACE YOURELVES" I yelled as we got closer to the rocks.

* * *

We were coughing and soaking wet. Luckily no one got killed. I was twisting my hair and putting it back into a ponytail. Puss was shivering and everyone was walking onto the sandy beach.

* * *

"Well, nice going, your highness."Shrek yelled.

* * *

"Oh…so now's it's your highness. What happened to loser huh?" He was angry and to tell you the truth, Artie looked cute when he was angry.

* * *

"Hey if you think this is going to get you out of anything, well it isn't, we're heading back to Far Far Away one way or another and you're going to be a father." Shrek yelled.

* * *

"What?" Artie said.

* * *

"Uh…you just said Father." Donkey said.

* * *

"I said King, you're going to be King!"

* * *

"You're going to be King!" Artie mimicked him. "Yeah right." He started to walk way.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Shrek angrily yelled.

* * *

"Far Far Away from you!"

* * *

"You get back here young man and I mean it!"

* * *

Artie continued to walk away.

* * *

"Uh…Boss…I don't think he's coming back. Maybe it's for the best. He's not exactly king Material." Puss said.

* * *

I blocked out the rest of their conversation and started to follow Artie.

* * *

We caught up to him and Shrek started talking all weird. I guess he was trying to relate.

* * *

He was still talking to Artie but Artie just ignored him. When a tree branch smacked him, Artie ran.

* * *

"Somebody help! I've been kidnapped by a monster who's trying to relate to me." He yelled dramatically. We ran after him. Artie started banging the door.

* * *

A big blue silhouette of an old man came towards us out of the crystals.

* * *

"Greetings cosmic children of the universe, please leave any bad vibes outside of the healing vortex…"

* * *

"Healing vortex…oh for the love of…I don't have time for this." I stomped towards the door.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?' I heard Artie say.

* * *

"She's has a low patience for things…you do not want to get on her bad side." Donkey said.

* * *

"Why?" Artie asked.

* * *

I knocked on the door, 123456 and kick. I kicked the door open the last minute and saw the old man.

* * *

"Wait…you can't be…Ow!" I hit the pressure points in his arms and stomach and carried him out.

* * *

Everyone looked at me surprised, especially Artie. I threw the old man to the ground and walked back to my friends.

* * *

"That's why." I didn't know who said it but I ignored it

* * *

"Oh… ow…you have quite some anger in you and strength." The old man said as he stood up and rubbed his arms.

* * *

"Mr. Merlin." Artie said. He sounded surprised

* * *

"You know this guy?" I asked.

* * *

"Yeah, he used to be the school's magic teacher…until he had his nervous breakdown." Artie explained.

* * *

For some reason, I've noticed that Artie couldn't and wouldn't look at me in the eyes. To me, Artie was no loser or someone to pick on.

* * *

I thought that Artie looked cute with his golden wavy hair and blue eyes or at least that what puss told me. I told puss and donkey that I liked Artie but if they told him they were going to get it. They promised they wouldn't, but I couldn't help but feel scared.

* * *

"I was merely a level 3 fatigue victim…just like I was a victim of her abusive ways." Mr. Merlin said.

* * *

"Excuse Me!" I said angrily. Mr. Merlin flinched slightly at my harsh tone.

* * *

"Uh…What we need is direction back to Far Far Away." Shrek said.

* * *

"What's with the we? Who said I was going with you."Artie said

* * *

"Oh I did cuz there's a lot of people counting on you so don't try to weasel out of it!"

* * *

"If it's such a good job, then why don't you do it!"

* * *

"Understand this kid, it's no Mr. nice guy from here on out!"

* * *

"Oh! So that was your Mr. nice guy."

* * *

"I know and I'm gonna miss him."

* * *

"Why don't you go terrorize a village and leave me alone!"

* * *

"Oh! Was that some kind of crack about ogres? You get your royal highness back to Far Far Away before I kick it there! Now, which way I am kicking?" Shrek asked the question to Mr. Merlin.

* * *

"I could tell you but since you're in a midst of a self destructive rage spiral, it would be karmiclly irresponsible." Mr. Merlin

* * *

"Self destructive rage…look, are you going to help us or not?" I asked.

* * *

"Most definitely but only after you have taken the journey to your soul."

* * *

"Uh...no…I don't think so." I said.

* * *

"Look, woman, it's either that or primal scream therapy." He started to yell but Shrek placed his big hand on his face.

* * *

"Alright, Alright, Journey to the soul. I get it. Let's go." Shrek said. 


	5. Why me?

**CHAPTER 5 UP AND RUNNIN..READ AND REVIEW AND I HOPE U ENJOY

* * *

**

I was walking around in the woods waiting for the nightfall. Mr. Merlin had said that we had to do the journey to the soul at nighttime.

I, for one, am not planning on going along with Mr. Merlin's crazy theories. I was walking when I heard a crunch and a off sound come from behind me and I immediately went to defensive mode.

"Who's there?" I demanded and I saw Artie coming from the bushes.

"Oh. It's you." My body relaxed and I continued walking.

"Hey, wait up. I wanted to talk." He said as he ran to catch up to me.

"I never got your name?" he asked. I continued walking.

"It's Anya."

"Oh! Anna."

"No! it's AN-YA. You know like I'm on ya." I explained.

"Oh!" he said.

We reached the end of a cliff and there was a beautiful sunset.

"Why do you hurt people?" he asked me. I was caught off guard.

"You know, you always hit people for no reason and you get bothered by every little thing."

"I DO NOT get bothered by every little thing!" I yelled. He looked at me and I realized that I got too mad.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I said. I started blushing. Why am I blushing? What's wrong with me?

"It's okay." He said. I realized he got too close and I involuntarily backed up. I looked into his eyes and warm feeling went through me. I averted my eyes to the sunset.

"It's beautiful." I heard him say. He got closer to me and this time, I didn't move. I didn't reply back. I could feel his warmth leaving his body and going through mine.

"You know…" he began and I hadn't realized that he was holding my hand. I pulled away hastily.

"I think you're very beautiful." I blushed madly and looked away. What the hell was wrong with me? I wasn't used to comments.

"Oh…um…thanks…I guess." I was struggling for the words.

He slowly walked up to me and I couldn't help but move back.

"W-what are you doing?" I didn't feel fear, just shy and embarrassed at something.

"You should stop backing away. I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. I wanted to believe him, I wanted to trust him but I couldn't, I just couldn't. my body, somehow, trembled, was it me or was it getting cold?

"S-stop or I'll hurt you." My threat came more as a whisper than the anger I was trying to go for.

"No, you won't. I trust you." I stopped and decided to let him get close so I can hit him. He slowly grabbed my hands and I gasped at the electricity that was going through me and the tingle and heat that went through me. The cold that I usually felt was being replaced by this feeling.

"You feel that don't you? I feel it too." He said and then he pulled me closer. I wanted to run but I couldn't. My body was letting this guy pull me closer to him as if my body knew what it wanted. He slowly wrapped an arm around my waist and I itched to quickly hit his pressure point and run. I was frozen in place and I didn't understand what s going on?

"Don't worry, I won't harm you. I know you won't hurt me." He murmured softly. How could he be so sure that I won't hurt me. He was still holding my hand and he slowly placed a kiss on my cheek, then my neck and down my collarbone. His kisses left a sizzling trail where the wind hit it. Chills went down my spine and I couldn't help but shiver.

He touched my face with our hands entwined and smiled. He leaned in slowly and my heart started to hammer in my chest. I swear he could hear it. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and I felt a little dizzy when he pulled away. That kiss was intoxicating. It was like 4th of July, New year's Eve and Christmas fireworks all together. His eyes were slightly draped and I couldn't help but wonder if he felt that too.

But what shocked me the most was what I did next. I moved my hand that was still in his hand and placed his hand on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him. At first, it was soft but then I started to give more passion into the kiss and I could feel him tighten his arms around my waist. I involuntarily pushed my body against his. All the cold and anger and frustration was evaporating and being replaced by love, warmth, and happiness. Was this love? All I know was that I wanted him and only him.

He started to push me slowly and I felt my back hit a tree. I felt one of his arm leave my waist and trail the sides of my body and down my leg. I felt his hand grab one of my legs and lift it up slowly. I didn't pay much attention to it because I was still into the kiss. He rested my leg on his waist and left his hand there. We pulled away from the kiss for air. He quickly kissed my neck, down my jaw, and on my collarbone. He kissed my lips again and I tightened my grip on him.

I felt hot and wondered if the weather.

"Artie." I said in between kisses.

"Mmm." He said.

"It's getting hot." I said.

"Then, let's take off this top…" he placed on of his hands under my top and trailed upwards. He removed his hand and went to my back to pull the string. I realized what was happening and pushed him away.

"W-we shouldn't. It's almost night time. We should get going." I said as lowered my leg.

"Alright, but does this mean we're…you know…" he asked.

"I-I-I don't know. I need to think. I'm sorry. I need time." I said. I wanted to be absolutely sure that this was what I wanted. I needed time to think this through.

"Alright, I won't rush you and I'm willing to wait." He winked at me and placed a kiss on my forehead and left.

I saw him leave, taking away his warmth and love with him while leaving me cold and angry as before.

I slumped to the ground and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" I asked to no one. It felt good whenever Artie was near me and no one has been able to make me feel happy and loved like he did. I don't know what I wanted but all I know is that I'm desperately and hopelessly falling in love with him.

I groaned out loud and cried softly.

"Why? Why me? Why now?" I asked. I hadn't cried in a long while and it helped me a bit but this was a tough decision.

* * *

**INTENSE HUH? IM WORKING ON CHAPTER 6 SO IT SHULD BE UP SOON..READ AND REVIEW**


	6. The past

**SURY IT TOOKE ME SO LONG BUT NOW DAT IM A SENIOR , I RARELY HAVE TIME TO DO THIS BUT I AM PLANNIG TO FINSH THIS STORY ATL LEAST BY NEXT MONTH AND I PLAN ON DOING THIS STORY AGAIN BUT IN ARTIE'S POINT OF VIEW! DO READ AND REVIEW AND SORY FOR DA DELAY**

"Where's the gir…oh never mind. Here she comes." I heard Mr. Merlin say. I was walking out of the forest and sat on a tree trunk by myself. I saw Shrek and Artie sitting together on another log while Puss and Donkey were standing.

"Alright, now that everyone is here. We can continue." Mr. Merlin said.

There was a fire in the middle.

"Now, all of you, look into the fire of truth and tell me what you see." He said as he threw something in the fire and made the fire blue and tall.

"Ooh...Charades…okay I see a uh…uh…a Dutch waffles with cinnamon swirls." Donkey said.

"Okay monster go for it." Mr. Merlin said to Shrek. He sighed and leaned into the fire. He started to blow the fire until Mr. Merlin looked at him.

"huh…I see a rainbow pony." He said nervously.

"Excellent work, now the girl."

I crossed my arms and turned my head. I was not going to look into the fire.

"Come now, you have to do this." Mr. Merlin said.

"I don't _have _to do anything." I said.

"Look, either you look into the fire or I'll tell everyone what I read when you touched me."

"Yeah right." I said. I still didn't move from my position.

He sighed deeply.

"I know your life Anya. I know everything."

"No you don't?" I said.

"I don't? the boat accident with the people you love." He implied

I slowly uncrossed my arms and I felt the pain of losing my parents coming back and I felt my eye get watery.

"Stop." I said.

"Are you hiding something?" Mr. Merlin asked me.

"No! Now, let it go." I said angrily

"Why? Is it one of those personal things?" He probed me. I snuck a glance at Artie and he seemed worried about something.

"No, it's one of those drop-it-and-leave-it-alone things."

"Uh…Mr. Merlin, I think you need to stop." I heard Artie said

"No, she needs this."

"No I DON'T" I said raising my voice and still not moving from my position.

"Why won't you talk about it?" Mr. Merlin asked.

"Why do you want to talk about it?" I asked back. I was feeling angry and pain after thinking about my parents and the memories that were rushing in my mind.

"Then, why are you blocking?"

"I'm not blocking. Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Oh, yes you are"

"Mr. Merlin, I'm warning you." I threatened. My body was shaking with anger and pain and grief and I dug my nails into my palms trying to ignore the pain.

"Who are you blocking out?"

"NO ONE!"

"Just who are you trying to keep away? Just tell me that, Anya?"

I yelled in frustration and was forced to let him in.

"EVERYONE! ALL RIGHT?"

"See, now we're getting somewhere."

"NO WE ARE NOT. LEAVE ME AND MY PAST ALONE!"

"I was hoping I didn't have to do this. You've been hurt and betrayed haven't you?" he asked. I started to listen what he had to say. How did he know my life? I didn't answer.

"I see, you've been hurt and betrayed by the people you cared about. You've been all alone since your parents died as a little girl. You grew up learning how to fight and fend for yourself…"

"SHUT UP. STOP IT" I yelled. It was becoming too much.

"You use violence and anger to make you feel in control but only because they controlled you."

"Fear has moved in where trust should be."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING!" I yelled. My tears were flowing now.

"I understand your pain and frustration and right now you're faced with a great ordeal."

"Please! Just stop." I begged him. I was crying and I saw Artie feeling so sad. It looked like he wanted to comfort me.

"I will stop of if you tell me what you see."

I didn't move. I was in so much pain and grief.

"You've been in many fights and you've lost. Your loss caused you physical and emotional pain and you've never experienced love before…"

"ALRIGHT! PLEASE. I'M BEGGING YOU JUST STOP!"

I looked into the fire and saw words.

"Old love can be replaced by new love." I read out loud. I felt a calm wave go through me and I stopped crying.

I saw the faces of my parents, my best friend who died trying to save me, my friends, my pets all together. They swirled around each other and formed a cloud. I leaned in closer and saw the cloud form a face. And then, it hit me. The face that they were forming was no other than Artie Pendragon. I gasped.

"What is it?" Mr. Merlin asked.

"I see the faces of people I know forming a face but I can't see who it is." I said. I wasn't going to tell them who the face looked like. Then, I saw Artie and me together holding hands and we looked happy. At the bottom it said.

"True love never dies. It only grows stronger with time." I didn't read it out loud. I smiled and wiped my tears with my arms.


	7. Promise?

**sury i t took so long..i barely had time to even type this especially with senior yr and stuff but dat dusnt mean im stopping...im still conitnuing...read nd review plz! **

I felt so relieved and felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders. I felt less angry and cold and more warmth and kindness in my body and heart. I looked at Artie and he seemed relieved. I smiled at him and he did the same.

I knew that this boy, this soon-to-be king was my true love and I had to learn to trust and I needed to start with him.

"Good. Now the boy." I heard Mr. Merlin say as I averted my eyes towards Mr. Merlin and back to Artie.

"This is lame." Artie said. Mr. Merlin slapped his head. When he did this, I felt such a strong urge to defend him and hurt Mr. Merlin for doing this but I controlled myself.

"Ow."

"You're lame. Now, just go for it." He sighed and looked into the fire.

"Okay, there's a baby bird and father bird sitting in a nest."

Mr. Merlin started banging on his drum. I don't even know how he got a drum.

"Yes, Yes. Stay with it. Stay with it."

"Wait. The dad just flew away. Why did he leave the bird all alone?" Artie's voice changed to worry and pain.

"It's, It's, It's, It's trying to fly but it, but it doesn't know how to." His voice was becoming frantic.

Mr. Merlin continued to play the drums as Artie's voice increased.

"It's, It's, It's gonna fall!" he yelled while Mr. Merlin stopped playing the drums. His face was sad, painful and full of regret.

Everyone stared at him.

"Whoo! Proper egg case, aren't you? Hee, really messed up. Whoa." Mr. Merlin said as he left ot his cottage.

"Yeah, yeah, okay I get it; the bird's me, my dad left! So what?" He said angrily. My heart ached to see him so angry and upset.

Shrek sat by him and started talking to him.

I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't. I couldn't force my legs to follow my movements.

"Look, Artie, um…" Some music started playing out of nowhere and we started to turn to see where it was.

"JUST THOUGHT I'D MIGHT HELP SET THE MOOD!YOU KNOW, FOR YOUR BIG HEART-TOHEART CHAT!" Mr. Merlin yelled.

God, was that so annoying. I grabbed a piece of rock and threw it at the crystal causing the music to stop.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"PUT THAT THING ON ONE MORE TIME AND IT'S NOT GOING TO BE THE ONLY THING THAT GOING TO GET BROKEN!" I threatened him and sat back down. Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing, Nothing." Donkey said.

"I know what it's like to not feel ready for something. Even ogres get scared. You know, once in a while." Shrek began.

"I now you want me to be king, but I…I cant. I'm not cut out for it and I never will be. Alright . Even my own dad knew I wasn't worth the trouble. He dumped me at that school the first chance he got and…I never heard from him again." His voice was so sad and hurt.

"My dad wasn't really the fatherly type either." Shrek also.

"Well, I doubt he was worse than mine."

"Oh yeah. My father was an ogre and he tried to eat me. Now, I guess I should've seen it coming. He used to give me a bath in barbecue sauce and out me to bed with a an apple in my mouth."

Artie laughed.

"Okay, i…I guess that's pretty bad."

"You know, it may be hard to believe what with my obvious charm and good looks. People used to think I'm a monster and for a long time… I believed them. But after a while, you learn to ignore the names people call you and you just trust who you are."

Wow, that was deep and emotional.

"You know, you're okay Shrek," Artie said as he threw a piece of stick towards the fire, "You just need to d a little less yelling and use a little more soap." He sounded happy.

"Thanks, Artie."

"The soap's because you stink. Really bad."

"Yeah, I got that."

I smiled to myself knowing that Shrek and Artie were getting to know each other.

I stood up and felt a shot of pain go through my leg.

"Ow!" I yelled as I sat back down abruptly.

"Anya! What's wrong?" Artie said worriedly. So much for relishing their moment.

"I-I don't know." I said rubbing my ankle.

"Let me see." He said as he got closer. I involuntarily backed up.

"N-No, it's fine. I just need to walk it off." Strangely, I felt so weak and exhausted as I stood up and limped towards the other side.

"I-I'm fine, Artie. I just need to walk it off." I said. The pain lessened and I learned that I had my ankle twisted in the wrong way for too long.

"Anya, are you sure?" he said.

"Yes, I'm sure." I moved my ankle and the pain went up my leg again but I stifled my whimper. After a while, the pain went away and it was just pins and needles going up and down my leg.

I felt dizzy and sat down.

"Whoa!" I said.

"You need to lay down." Artie said.

"We'll go get some firewood and food for us to eat. Come on, guys." Shrek said as Donkey and Puss followed.

"Really, Artie, I'm fine." I whispered as they left.

"You look weak. Lay your head down on the trunk."

"I said, I'm fine." I snapped. He looked hurt again and my heart hurt.

"Artie, I'm sorry. It's just I'm so tired from the journey and all but I can take care of myself."

He looked with something in his eyes that I couldn't put my finger on.

"I know you can but there's nothing with letting the people who care about you help you."

"Yeah right and look what great that has done me." I said.

He smiled and my heart fluttered. That was awkward.

I didn't realize that I had already laid my head down on the trunk and he was holding my hand. It was so warm and tingles went through my body.

I yawned and my eyelids drooped.

"You're tired, you need to rest."

"I… (yawn)…don't need rest."

"You are so stubborn."

"Oh… and you aren't?"

He chuckled softly.

"Just rest, Anya, I'll be here when you wake up."

I couldn't hear well because I was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Promise?" I asked despite of myself.

"Promise." And with that the world went black.

**so wat do u think? its probably not good but give me ur honest review...thnx!**


	8. That's why?

**Hope u enjoy…sury I took so long presenataion and exams take a lot of time but I hope you enjoy..**

I woke up feeling an arm on my shoulder. I started panicking and turned to see who it was.

My heart fluttered at the sight behind me.

It was Artie, sleeping soundly with his arm around my waist.

I tried to imagine what had happened and how he slept with me but I couldn't. He looked so peaceful sleeping with his hair on his face. I smiled despite of myself.

I smoothed the hair out of his face and caressed his face. I decided to get up and stretch but when I tried to move but his arm just held me down and refused to let go.

I slowly undid his arm and placed it softly on the ground while I got up and stretched.

Shrek sat up and gasped.

I went to his side quickly.

"Is everything okay?" I asked softly while he got up.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

I heard a bird chirping but then suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear something?" I asked.

"No." Then, a piece of leaf fell to his shoulder.

All the trees began to close in on us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ow! Ah!" I turned to see Artie getting up rubbing his head.

"AHH!" Donkey yelled.

The trees were getting even closer and we walked into each other's back.

"Look out! They got a piano!" Donkey still yelled.

"Kill them all! Except the fat one. King Charming has something in special for you Ogre!" Hook said.

"King Charming?" Shrek asked surprised.

"Attack!" Hook yelled and men started jumping from all over the place with swords and weapons.

Shrek fought as much as he could while I tried to hit pressure points as much as I could but they were too many of them.

"Come here you!" Shrek yelled.

"Artie, Duck!" I yelled as Shrek pushed him down then lifted him while Artie kicked the guy who was coming for him.

"AHH!" Donkey yelled as one of the guys came towards him with a sword but Puss jumped in between them and started fighting.

2 fat guys with swords came towards me and I barely managed to duck before a sword missed my head. I hit the floor and rolled before the sword came down where I was just a few seconds.

I flipped my legs upward and jumped, dodging his sword and ducking towards his back and quickly gave him 5 quick jabs in his back, which caused him to fall to the ground.

However, the other guy got up and ran towards me but before I could hit him, Donkey came in front of me and kicked his groin.

As soon as he came he left to help Puss, who was still fighting the guys with swords.

Another guy came towards Shrek but Artie slid his leg down on the ground to trip him up. The fat man tripped and fell into Shrek's stomach while Shrek pushed him back with his stomach.

"READY THE PLANK!" Hook yelled as more guys came with planks and the rest continued to fight. I was tired and couldn't keep hitting them with my jabs because they had so much fat.

I kept moving backwards trying to dodge and fight at the same time.

Some other guys had butcher knives and swords and forced Shrek onto the plank.

Artie was trying to block a guy's ax with a branch and he was moving backwards towards Donkey and Puss. I was right behind him and kept walking backwards trying not to get hit. I gave up hitting them because my hands were hurting.

Then, something from underneath us made us fall down and soon we found ourselves in a net. We were squished together.

We struggled to fight out of the way but couldn't.

Shrek feel off the plank and into an empty trunk while a cannon came out of nowhere.

I looked for my knife to cut but it fell to the ground.

"No!" I yelled in frustration.

"Wait, senorita, I have my own." Puss said as a nail came out of his paw and he started to cut through the rope.

Shrek jumped out with the trunk still in his backside and continued to fight.

A cannon was pointed towards and the pirates were preparing it.

"Shrek!" Donkey yelled.

"Help!" Artie yelled.

"Hury up, Puss!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry but this…is…very hard."

Shrek managed to get the trunk off of him when more pirates came towards him. They fell in to the trunk while the others came. He used the same trunk and smacked all the pirates that came towards him.

He climbed on top of the plank and used the trunk to jump in the air and landed in front of the cannon that was already lit.

He tried pushing upwards but wasn't succeeding. The rope was rapidly dimming and we all huddled together waiting for it to explode.

We heard the explosion and waited but we realized we were alive and looked towards Shrek. He managed to flip the cannon over and it hit the piano hook was playing.

The trees dropped us and ran away while we stood up.

"Arg! Cowards!" Hook yelled as the pirates ran away.

"What has Charming done with Fiona?" Shrek demanded.

"She's gonna get what's coming to her." He said as his hook hit a tree and that tree carried him away.

"Ah! And there aint nothing you can do to stop him!"

We ran after Shrek.

"We have to save her, Shrek." I said.

"But how?" Puss said.

"She's so far far away." Donkey finished.

"Get yourself back to Worcestershire, Kid" Shrek said to Artie.

"No, Shrek. Hold on a second. I-I've got an idea." He said as he looked towards Mr. Merlin.

"I'm a buzzing bee. Buzz, Buzz, Buzz."

"Mr. Merlin, they need a spell to get them…I-I-I mean us back to Far Far Away." Artie said as he walked towards Mr. Merlin who was standing up.

"Pfft. Forget it. I don't have that kind of magic in me anymore, kid. How about a hug instead? Hmm? That's the best kind of magic." He said as he stretched out his arms.

"Mr. Merlin, Please! I know you can do it." Artie continued.

"I said, Forget it." And he started to walk away.

"But…" Artie stopped then started to cry.

"Artie…" I asked. It seemed so awkward that he was crying but he continued anyway.

"Oh! What-What's the deal?" Mr. Merlin asked.

"It's just so hard, you know," Artie said as he sobbed, "They really need to get back cause their kingdom's in trouble cause there's a really bad man and it's just so hard." Artie cried

"Come on, take it easy." Mr. Merlin said as he tried to grab him.

"No!" He yelled as he threw his arms back at him. "I don't think you understand." Artie fell to his knees and grabbed Mr. Merlin ankles.

"There's a mean person doing mean things to good people." Artie said crying louder.

I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, have a heart old man!" Shrek said, playing along.

"AND THEY REALLY NEED YOUR HELP TO GET THEM BACK. SO WHY WONT YOU HELP THEM." Artie yelled still crying.

"Oh!" Mr. Merlin said Artie continued on mumbling incoherently.

"Okay, I'll go and get my things." He said as he went to his house.

Artie stood up and coughed.

"Piece of cake." Was all he said.

"Well, well, well, you want some eggs with that ham." Shrek said.

I couldn't help but smile and ran to Artie to hug him.

"That was wonderful! How did you know? How did you do it?" I realized that I was babbling and everyone was looking at me.

I quickly stepped back and blushed, mumbling a sorry.

Artie smiled and was about to say something when Mr. Merlin comes back outside.

"Now, um… I am little rusty so there could be some side effects." He said

"Side effects?" Donkey asked.

"Don't worry, whatever it is. No matter how excruciatingly painful it may be, it will wear off eventually. I think." He explained as he stretched and a blue spark came towards us and hit the rock next to Donkey.

As the rock exploded donkey yelled and I jumped and got closer to Artie without realizing it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Donkey asked again nervously.

"Look, if Artie trusts him, that's good enough for me even if his robe doesn't quite cover his…" Shrek began as Mr. Merlin started chanting.

"Alacritous expeditious a-zoomy-zoom-zoom. Let's help our friends get back…um…soon." And with that swirly blue clouds came out of his hands and towards us.

It was warm and soft like a wool blanket and soon I found myself lifting off the ground and into the sky.

Everything around me was a blur then I heard a thundering sound and soon I started to fall.

I saw everyone else falling and we all hit a tree. We grunted as we hit each of the branches before falling to the ground. Shrek fell first then Artie.

Then, I fell on top of Artie with a off and I found myself in an um…inappropriate position.

Artie was on the floor and I was sitting on top of him with my legs cradling his waist.

I blushed madly and he blushed too. I got off quickly and brushed my clothes.

"Sorry." I said as I avoided his face.

"It's okay. At least you broke your fall." He said, he tried to get my attention but I moved my face farther away from him.

Puss fell out of the tree and started talking.

"Man, I haven't been on a trip like that since college." Puss moved his mouth but Donkey's voice came out.

"Donkey?" Shrek and I asked at the same time.

"What? Is something in my teeth?" he gasped as he turned around checking his body that was obviously not his.

"I've been abracadra-bed into a fancy fasting second-rate sidekick!" He yelled.

Then, Donkey's body fell out of the tree and hit the ground with a groan.

"At least, you don't look like some kind of bloated piñata! You should think about going on a diet!" Puss in Donkey's body said.

"You should get yourself a pair of pants, I feel all exposed and nasty." Said donkey as he complained.

I couldn't hold it in any more. I started laughing along with Shrek and Artie. I don't even remember when the last time I laughed was, but I liked it. It felt so good as if all of my worries and fears were washing away in that laugh.

"Oh, so you three think this is funny?" Donkey said annoyed.

"I'm really sorry, guys." Artie said as he stopped laughing and I did too.

"Don't be. You got us back, kid." Shrek said as he too stopped laughing.

We started walking towards Far Far away.

It was a long walk and Donkey and Puss were arguing.

"Ho win the Hans Christian Anderson am I suppose parade around in these goofy boots?" Donkey yelled as he awkwardly walked in his boots.

"Hey, hey, hey! Be very careful with those. Hee-haw! They were made in Madrid by the finest…hee-haw!"

"Oh, you'll learn to control that. Pfft!" Donkey started laughing and they continued to complain.

Artie came up to me and walked beside me. My heart started to beat against my rib cage. I didn't notice his heat evaporating in to mine.

"Hey, I'm sorry for how Mr. Merlin was treating you yesterday. He always knows what buttons to push." I couldn't believe it. He was apologizing to me for something that had nothing to do with him.

I just shrugged.

"But was it true," he said. "About what Mr. Merlin said to you, back there."

"Yes."

"But how come you're so, I don't know, so mean at times." He seemed to be guarded as he said this.

"You don't understand, Artie, it's complicated," I said. "I've always had to struggle, always had to fight, from the time I was a little girl. It's made me strong, made me who I am. That's why I know I will survive, here, alone."

"Alone?" He asked.

"Yes, alone." I couldn't tell him why. Now that I realize he was to be king, I couldn't be with him.

Even if it was killing me deep inside,

He was royalty and I was a simple peasant who's had to fight and struggle her way to the top. We could never be.

I felt tears gather in my eyes and were threatening to fall down so I quickly but conservatively wiped my eyes.

He was about to say something else when Shrek started to run. I hadn't realized we were near the entrance.

We all started to run.

"Seriously," Donkey said. "Ow! You need some control inserts or arch support or something!"

The inside of the castle was all broken down as if it has been raided by witches and evil sorcerers.

Windows were broken and broken furniture and plants were strewn all over the ground.

A short drunk guy was walking clumsily with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. A carriage nearly toppled him down and the drunken guy was yelling at no one in particular.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm walking here and I'm gonna keep going until…" he trailed off and didn't notice that red riding hood stole him pouch near his belt.

"Shrek! Help me!" we heard a voice yelling in front of us.

"Pinocchio!" he yelled and ran towards a glass box with Pinocchio on strings.

"What happened?" Shrek asked.

"Charming and the villains have taken over everything," Pinocchio said. "They've attacked us. Now, Fiona and the princesses got away now she's…" before he could finish, a red curtain covered him.

"She's what? What? Puss, loan me 5 bucks." Shrek asked.

"Come on, Puss," Donkey said. "You heard the man. Help the brother out."

"Do you see any pockets on me?"

"Hold on a second." Donkey said as he took off a boot and a sack came out. "Aha!"

"I-I had no idea, really. I...I swear…"

Shrek grabbed some coins and placed it in the slot. The curtain rose and Pinocchio was talking again.

"Quick! Pinocchio, where is Fiona?"

"Charming's got her locked away someplace secret. You gotta find him. He's probably getting ready for the shooowwwww…" The curtain again fell over Pinocchio.

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Pinocchio! What show?" Shrek asked banging the glass. Pinocchio hand came out from under the curtain and pointed a poster beside us.

Puss was starting to read the poster. "It's a happily ever after after all."

"Shrek's Final Performance." I read.

"Whoa!" Donkey exclaimed. "Shrek! You didn't tell us you were in a… in a play!"

"Well, I guess I've been so busy I forgot to mention it.

"It's the ogre! Get him!" Guards covered in silver armor came running towards us with crossbows and spears.

"Don't worry, Jefe. I got this." Puss said as walked over to the guards.

"No, puss, it's not going to work. You're not in your body." I said. He was probably going ot do his famous baby cat eyes look.

He sat down and tried the look. It was horrible. His teeth stood out and his nose looked bigger and his eyes got way out of proportion.

"Uck! Kill it!"

" Wait!" I yelled coming to Puss's defense. " Don't! I… uh…" I was trying to think of something but I couldn't think of anything quickly.

Thankfully, Artie came to my defense.

"Look! Don't you know who he thinks he is? How dare you?"

"Donkey, we're dealing with amateurs." Shrek said, playing along.

"He's a star, people! Hello? I'm so sorry about his, Mr. Shrek."

"I'm going to lose it!"

"Don't, Mr. Shrek," I said playing along also. "you know what happens when you lose it."

"I assume you have everything ready for tonight? You did get the list for the dressing room?"

"Yeah," Donkey said. "Breakfast croissants stuffed with seared sashimi tuna; oh and please tell me at least you have the saffron corn with jalapeño honey butter cause our client cannot get into his emotional state without his jalapeño honey butter!"

"I just lost it."

"Oh…uh…" The guard began. "maybe they should talk to Nancy in human resources."

Now, it was Puss's time to talk.

"Oh, we will have much to say to Nancy, I promise!"

And with that, we walked away leaving some very confused guards behind.

**S what did you think? Im working on the next chapter but don't worry…drama is cuming up and anya is going to be very surprised at what coming…just to clear things up…she had no idea that shrek was next to being king okay but a certain someone might think so.**


	9. The truth is revealed

**Sury for taking so long…ive been super busy and barely had time to write or type for that matter but do not worry im trying my best to update as sson as I can I haven't forgotten this story…**

We walked towards the castle of Fiona. I never met her personally, but from what I heard she was brave and tough.

We reached the front door and Shrek signaled us to follow him. I looked behind us to see if we had any guards behind us but luckily none were behind us.

Shrek went inside and we saw Prince Charming talking to a figure in his hand. He looked like Artie except his face was manly through the mirror and Artie's were more boyish.

"Break a leg or on second thought, let me break it for you." Shrek said pounding his hand to his palm.

Prince Charming turned around quickly and got nervous struggling to get something behind him but I didn't see anything he could use as a weapon.

"Well, thank goodness, you're here." He said nervously. "I was beginning to think that you might not make it back in…time."

Shrek got closer to him and picked him up.

"Where's Fiona?"

"She and the others are safe…for now." He answered.

As soon as he finished; the front door bursted through the front door and guards came towards us with crossbows, battle axes and flails. They put the crossbows in front of Donkey and Puss while some guards grabbed my arms, twisted it upwards behind my back causing pain to go through both of my arm and placed a poignard dagger at my throat while Artie arms were behind his back being held by a two guards.

The guard pulled up my arms as I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Aahh! Let me go!" I yelled as my arms throbbed in pain and pins and needles were rushing through my skin.

"Don't hurt her!" Artie yelled as he saw me struggle with the grip behind my back.

"Well, then, tell her to stop moving or an accident might happen." He said as he tightened his grip and whispered in my ear whilst pulling my head back, "We wouldn't that now, would we beautiful."

I stopped moving as I knew what he meant. I've dealt with a lot of thugs to understand their double standards. They can hurt and torture and have their fun at the same time with one person.

I swallowed and noticed that Artie was turning red. Anger? Jealousy? Struggle? I didn't know but the way he was looking at me and the guard who was too close to my ear and his breath going down my neck made me think that it had nothing to do with the struggle or the fight that could be taking place.

Shrek saw us and put Prince Charming back on the floor.

Charming came walking towards me with way too much confidence.

"Well, what do we have here? Some pets, a kid and a beautiful woman right in front of me." He said as he came close to my face.

I struggled to get out the guards grip and smack him or do something but he guard just tightened his grip and the pain intensified.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing with a pathetic group like this." I felt the cold of the metal at my throat and swallowed again, begging for my release so I could punch this guy, letting him know that I was not going down without a fight.

I spat at him and he groaned as he wiped his face with a handkerchief in his face.

"Well, feisty aren't we?" he said as he raised his hand to touch my cheek. I struggled to move my face from his coming touch but the dagger was at my throat and the guard kept tightening his grip.

I couldn't even feel my own arms and anger was rushing through my veins.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her or I swear I'll kill you!" I heard Artie yell at Charming. His face was red and he struggled to get out the grip the guard had on him. He looked at Charming with anger in his eyes.

"Mmm, let me guess, Arthur." Charming said going towards him.

"It's Artie, actually." He said with his voice strained.

"This boy is supposed to be the new king of Far, Far away, he-he-he," Charming laughed and pulled out a dagger and held it to his throat. "How pathetic, now, stand still, so I won't make a mess."

"NO! STOP!" I yelled, my heart pounding faster now that I saw the dagger at Artie's throat. I forgot everything and I only saw the knife and Artie. I _needed _to get to him. He was going to kill him and I was not about to have another person's blood on my conscience. I struggled to get out the guards grip but he kept his grip but I didn't care about the pain or the needles that were going through my arms or the adrenaline rushing through my body.

Artie was warmth to my cold, my happiness to m sadness. He was a part of me and I, I, I loved him. He was the first person I began to feel warmth when he touched me and when we kissed…

I knew he was mine and I was going to fight for him until my last breath.

"Charming, Stop! I'm here now. You got what you wanted. This isn't about him." Shrek said. I stopped struggling and saw Shrek's face and it was full of regret.

I turned to look at Artie and he was surprised and confused.

"Well, then who's it about? I'm supposed to be king, right?" Artie said while Charming withdrew his knife. At least, my heart slowed as charming put away his knife.

"You weren't really next in line for the throne. I was."

"But you said the king asked for me personally.

"Not exactly."

"What that's supposed to mean?" Artie sounded confused.

"Look, I said whatever I had to say, all right? I wasn't right for the job so I just needed some fool to replace me and you fit the bill. So, so just go!"

What? I didn't get it. Shrek told me that Artie was suppose to be next in line to be king. Shrek told me he wasn't next in line. Why would he lie about this to me, to Artie?

Now, Artie looked hurt.

"You were just playing me the whole time."

"You catch on real fast, kid. Maybe you're not as big of a loser as I thought." Shrek said as angrily as he could. But now I realize what he was doing.

Charming was going to kill Artie and Shrek lied to save his life. That was all there is to it.

"You know, for a minute there…I actually thought you…" But then, Charming interrupted him.

"What? That he cared about you? He's an ogre. What did you expect?"

Artie face changed from hurt to anger and he pulled his arms away. He was about to leave until someone called after him.

"Artie!" I didn't realize it was me calling out towards him. I don't even remember moving my mouth. I don't know what made me do it but I realized that I needed him and watching him about to leave was making my heart ache.

He stopped only for 2 seconds and left out of the door and out of my life.

"ARTIE!" I yelled again as tears rand down my face. My sun to my life was leaving and he didn't even to stop to answer me. My heart was aching and I suddenly felt so weak and heartbroken, I couldn't even move because I felt numb.

"You really do have a way with children, Shrek." Charming said as the guards grabbed him and lead us out of the castle and into the dungeon.

_Leave me out with the waste__  
__This is not what I'd do__  
__It's the wrong kind of place__  
__To be thinking of you__  
__It's the wrong time__  
__For somebody new__  
__It's a small crime__  
__And I've got no excuse_

_Is that alright?__  
__Give my gun away when it's loaded__  
__Is that alright?__  
__If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it__  
__Is that alright?__  
__Give my gun away when it's loaded__  
__Is that alright__  
__With you?_

_Leave me out with the waste__  
__This is not what I'd do__  
__It's the wrong kind of place__  
__To be cheating on you__  
__It's the wrong time__  
__She's pulling me through__  
__It's a small crime__  
__And I've got no excuse_

_Is that alright?__  
__Give my gun away when it's loaded__  
__Is that alright?__  
__If you dont shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it__  
__Is that alright?__  
__If I give my gun away when it's loaded__  
__Is that alright__  
__Is that alright with you?_

_Is that alright?__  
__If I give my gun away when it's loaded__  
__Is that alright?__  
__If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it__  
__Is that alright?__  
__If I give my gun away when it's loaded__  
__Is that alright__  
__Is that alright with you?_

_Is that alright?__  
__Is that alright?__  
__Is that alright?__  
__Is that alright?__  
__Is that alright?__  
__Is that alright with you?_

_No..._

**So wat did u think next chapter cuming soon…**


	10. Coldness

I felt so cold and helpless. I didn't even bother to fight the guard who was pushing us and hitting us to go into the dungeon where they held prisoners.

I didn't even complain as the pain in my arms was throbbing, now that the guard had let me go. There was no fight in me. I felt so cold and useless.

I was always cold but now with Artie gone, I felt colder and useless.

2 guards had puss and donkey in their arms. They kept struggling and making remarks about how the guards were holding them.

I barely looked at them. I just kept thinking about Artie and his golden locks and blue eyes.

My Artie, the love of my life, was gone from my life and there was nothing I could do about it. Charming was going to take over the kingdom while I was stuck down in a dungeon.

We reached a cell and the guards pushed us inside.

"I got your badge number, tin can." Donkey yelled as he fell to the floor. Puss hissed and the fur rose up.

"Puss?" I heard a feminine voice say. I turned to see a red-headed ogre with a golden crown and a green dress.

I realized it was Princess Fiona.

"Your highness," I said as I bowed. "My name is Anya and I was a part of the journey your husband took."

"Oh, well thank you." She said.

"Lo siento, princesa, but I am puss, stuck here inside this hideous body." Puss explained.

"And I'm me."

"But you're…"

"I know, I know," Donkey began. "Everything's a little fruity in the loops right now. But what happened is we went to high school and the boat crashed and we got bippity-boppity-booped by the magic man."

"You poor sweet things." A manly voice said. I turned around and saw one of the ugly step-sisters.

"I don't get it." Another voice said. It was Cinderella. In my numb state, I didn't see all the princesses together in the cell.

"The cat turned into a little horse that smells like feet." Snow white said angrily. "What's to get?"

"Huh! Who dat?" Sleeping Beauty said as she awoke up from her rest. I can see where she got her name cuz she was drifting again.

"Where's Shrek?"

"I'm sorry princess," I began, "But Shrek is not with us. Charming's got him and he plans on killing Shrek tonight in front of the whole kingdom."

She gasped and turned towards the girls.

"All right, everyone," she said her voice full of confidence and authority. "We need to find a way out now."

Now, this would usually perk me right up because she was not a snooty, oh-i-broke-a-nail type of princess. She was tough and I admired that about her. But I was to heartbroken about Artie.

"You're right, "Snow white began. "Ladies, assume the position!"

The entire princesses got into positions that were not for a fight but instead waiting for their prince.

"What are you doing?" Fiona asked.

Sleeping Beauty answered. "Waiting to be rescued."

"You gotta be kidding me." Fiona said in disbelief.

Now, it was Snow white's turn to answer. "Well, what do you expect us to do? We're just four…I mean 3 super hot princesses, 2 circus freaks, a peasant, a pregnant ogre, and an old lady!"

"Hmm. Excuse me. Old Lady coming through." This was Queen Lillian, Fiona's mother.

"Um…excuse me your highness," I asked "But what are you going to do."

"Just watch." She walked to the brick wall. "HEE-YAH!" She bashed her head into the wall and it broke down.

"Whoa!" was all I could say. An old lady was definitely a person to have around if they could all break down walls.

"Mom!" Fiona said. She sounded surprised.

"Well, you didn't actually think you got your fighting skills from your father, did you?"

"Excuse me," Snow white said. "There's still one more." She pointed to another wall and Queen Lillian smashed it with her head.

I guess it took and effect because she started mumbling incoherently.

"Why don't you just lie down?" Fiona said to her mother while I went to lead her to the bed to recover. "Thank you, Anya. Okay girls, from here on out… we're gonna take care of business ourselves."


	11. Understanding

The princesses and Fiona went to infiltrate the castle while Puss, Donkey and I went to rescue the other mythical creature.

Right now, we were going to rescue Donkey's children. We saw a gate with a chain and lock and some very sad mutant babies inside.

"Donkey, over there." I pointed towards the gate.

"Come on!" He yelled.

I helped him grab a rock and bash it against the lock. I opened the gate while Donkey yelled, "My babies."

They all flew out and into Donkey's body. They didn't know that their father was in Puss body.

"Ahh! Help!"

"Hey!"

"Come on, we have to save the rest." I said.

* * *

"There he is!" Donkey yelled as we ran over to where Pinocchio was being held.

Puss and I pushed the case that held Pinocchio to the floor.

"Finally! Come on, I'll take you to Gingy." He said as we ran after him.

* * *

Donkey tried to open the glass that held Gingy with a claw but kept making scraggly lines. Puss just decided to kick it. Gingy jumped into my open palms.

"Thank you, Come on, we have to save the wolf and the three pigs. They're being held in a gate behind the castle."

Just tell us how to get there." I said.

* * *

We had everyone out safely and we were running to the front of the castle where the princesses should have already taken down the tress and gone inside.

Puss looked carefully at the gate to see if it was guarded.

"O to the K. The coast is clear." He said as he looked back at us.

"Okay, People," Donkey began. " Let's do this thing. Go team, Dynamite!"

"Wait," I said. "Since when we decided to be Team dynamite." We haven't even discussed team names. We just rescued each other and were to go inside the castle.

"I thought we agreed to go with the name super-cool." Pinocchio added.

"I recall it was Team Awesome!" Gingy said.

What was this? We should be inside the castle fighting the enemy, not each other over a stupid team.

"Uh, guys, we shouldn't be talking about this. We should be inside already!" I said but no one seemed to be paying any attention to me.

"I voted for Team Alpha Wolf Squadron.

"Alright, Alright, Alright!" Donkey said. "From henceforth, we are to be known as Team Alpha Super Awesome Cool Dynamite Wolf Squadron."

Okay, now that was pretty smart to combine all of the names into a super long one.

"Ach de lieb!" One of the pigs yelled in German or whatever their language was. "There is some strange little girl over there staring at us!"

We all turned to follow his gaze to see where the little girl was.

But when I turned it was no girl.

It was a boy.

A boy that I knew all too well.

It was Artie. I stood up and my heart began to flutter.

"Artie." I said but his face was full of hurt and anger. He didn't even answer me. He just walked away.

My heart started to hurt and I felt tears come to my eyes. It was hurtful to know that he didn't even want to talk to me.

Puss ran after him to get his attention.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hey, Hey!" Puss yelled as he stopped in front of him. "Where is the fire, Senor?"

Artie just simply walked around. "Oh please, don't act so innocent. You all knew what was going on the whole time and you kept it yourself."

I ran after him.

"Artie, it's not what it seems." I said with hurt in my voice. He couldn't possibly believe that I knew any of this. I didn't even understand it until after he left. "You have to believe me. I didn't know what was going on until you left. I would never ever to do that. Please Artie, you have to believe me." The tears were in my eyes but I forced myself not to cry.

He just _had _to understand. But his face was full of anger and hurt.

"Ha! It's not? I think it seems pretty clear to me. He was using me. That's all there is to it." He started to walk away.

"Using you? Man, you really don't get it." Donkey said.

"Artie, please, believe me." I begged as I walked after him.

I grabbed his arm but he pushed it away and I fell. Pain went through my arm as I tried to stop my fall. It was sore from where the guard grabbed me and some bruises were showing up.

"Anya! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." His voice was strained as if he was trying to control his anger.

He came to help me but I pushed him away.

"No! I'm done," I began as I got up and wiped dirt off my arms and legs. "I'm telling the truth, Artie. I didn't know what was going on until later. Shrek only said those things to protect you." I looked him straight in the eye as the tears started to fall. His face was changing into something I didn't recognize.

"Charming's was going to kill you, Artie. Shrek saved your life." I explained.

"You were not the only one who was being used. I was, too. He lied to me, too. But now I understand and now it's my turn to save him. You were the only person he doesn't get it. If it wasn't for him, I would've never met you. You opened my eyes to what I was missing and now I realize that _you _were the one I was missing. You showed me what love is but you also showed me pain when you left me. You are the warmth to my cold and I love you." I said.

I hugged myself as the breeze lifted my hair to the side. The tears ran and moved my face away from him.

"Anya…"

"No, Artie, I'm done. I've wasted my time trying to make you understand. I need to go save the ogre who saved _your _life."

I walked away from him and ran towards the castle. My heart was aching for not letting Artie explain but he didn't stop for me, just like everyone else in my life. Now, I truly know that I must be alone.


	12. A New King

Artie didn't run after me. I didn't expect it.

Everyone else we ran into the castle while Puss, Donkey, and I waited for his Dragon. We heard a big roar come from above us.

We looked up and saw Donkey's Dragon flying down towards us along with his babies.

"Babies, My love! You're okay!" Donkey yelled as he ran to hug her. She backed away as if she was confused.

"Donkey, she doesn't recognize you." I said as I walked to the Dragon.

"Hey there, this may be confusing but Donkey isn't Donkey. It's kinda a long story. So technically, your husband is inside of Puss' Body and Puss is in Donkey's body."

She growled softly and looked at me and Donkey's body. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Don't worry, we'll get this fixed later but right now we have to save Shrek from being Shiskabobbed." Donkey said as Puss jumped on her back. I carried donkey and climbed on her back.

Boy I felt scared but excited at the same time.

"Alright, love, to the castle." She growled and flew up into the air and towards the castle.

We came into a middle of a fight. Charming had his crown and sword while Shrek was in chains. Charming was raising his sword to hit Shrek but Dragon burned it to the core.

We jumped off her back and stood in front of Charming.

"Pray for mercy from Puss"

"And Donkey." He yelled and grabbed Puss's sword and made a D on Pinocchio butt.

"Hey!" Pinocchio yelled as he tried to check out his butt.

We heard banging coming from one of the sets on stage and out came Queen Lillian and the princesses.

Then, another banging came from behind then a ripping sound. It was Princess Fiona kicking her way inside.

"Hi, honey. Sorry we're late. You okay?"

Shrek smiled and looked at her. "Much better now that you're here."

The whole audience began to awe at their cute little romance.

"So, Charming, you want to let me out of theses so we can settle this ogre-to-man?"

"Oooh, that sounds fun. But I have a better idea." Charming said as he clapped.

Hordes of villains came towards us with weapons and started grabbing each of us including me.

* * *

They wrapped rope around Fiona and cornered the princesses and the rest of us. Some villain grabbed my arms and twisted up so I wouldn't budge.

"Ah! No! Let go of me!" Fiona yelled as they started to drag her away.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Someone yelled. It sounded high above but familiar.

"Oh! What is it now?" Charming yelled.

"Artie?" Shrek asked. A figure from above started jumping across the props above the stage and jumped down in the middle of Charming and Shrek.

My heart started beating hard again and I smiled. It felt so good to see him again.

"Who really thinks we need to settle things this way?" He said to the villains. All the villains raised their hands in response to his question.

"You're telling me you just want to be villains your whole life?"

"But we are villains," Hook answered. "It's the only thing we know."

"Didn't you wish you could be something else?" Artie asked.

One of trees began to talk." Well, it's easy for you to say. You're not some evil enchanted tree."

"Oh, you morons! Don't listen to him. Attack them." Charming yelled as he got close to the tree. The tree, however, grabs him and clasps his mouth shut with his hand-barks.

Another trees started to talk. "What Steve is trying to say is that it's hard to come by on honest work when the whole world is against you."

"Right, thanks, Ed."

"Okay, fair enough. You're right, I'm not a talking tree," Artie began. But I knew deep down he was so much more than that. "But you know…a good friend of mine once told me that just because people treat you like a villain or an ogre…or just some loser…it doesn't mean you are one. The thing that matters most is what you think of yourself. If there's something you really want or someone you really want to be…then the only person standing in your way is you." he pointed to Rumpelstiltskin as he said his speech.

"Me?'

"Get him Lads!" Some villains said as they were about to grab him before Artie go their attention.

"No, no, no, no, no. What…What I mean is each of you is standing in your own way.

All the villains said, "Oh!" as they realized what he meant.

The headless man came forward and started to speak. "I've always wanted to play the flute."

Then, Snow white's stepmother came forward and started to lower her dagger that she had on Queen Lillian's neck.

"I'd like to open up a spa…in France!"

Now, Hook was coming forward also. "I grow Daffodils. And they're beautiful." He then drops his sword and everyone else started to do it.

The person who had me let me go and everyone else was being released. All the weapons were thrown on the ground.

Everyone was happily talking to each other and looking around. However, Charming managed to get out of the tree's grip.

Time slowed as I saw him grab the nearest sword and run towards Artie. All the other sound was being blocked. All I could hear was my own heart beating rapidly as I saw Charming getting closer and closer to Artie. I couldn't reach Artie in time to save him.

I couldn't move. Everything was frozen. I moved my mouth but it felt so slow and I couldn't make them move faster.

"!" I yelled.

He saw the sword and he covered his face.

I saw Shrek jump in between Artie and grab the sword Charming had. Time sped up as they fought and struggled.

Charming pushed the sword into Shrek. "Ugh!" Was all he said as he fell to his knees and the sword plunged to his side.

"A new ear finally begins! Now, all of you, bow before your king!"

Shrek opened his eyes and winked as we knew that he was not dead. He walked behind Charming with the sword on his side.

"A-hem! You need to work on your aim." Shrek said as he took out the sword and tossed it aside.

He grabbed his collar and raised him above.

"This was supposed to be my happily after."

"Well, I guess you need to keep looking…cause I'm not giving up mine." Shrek pushes him near the tower and Dragon used her tail to smack the tower so it can fall on top of him.

"Mommy?" Charming said before the tower came on top of him and crushed him to death. The crown was rolling on the ground until Artie stopped it with his foot.

He bent and picked it up.

"It's your if you want it, you know. But this time, it's your choice." Shrek said.

Artie walked ahead to the audience, raises the crown and puts it on his head.

The audience clapped including the villains.

Some guys came to Artie and raised him on their shoulder.

"Artie! Artie! Artie! Artie! Artie! Artie! Artie! Artie! Artie! Artie!" People chanted as they congratulated him and applauded.

I hadn't realized that I was crying and I felt proud and joy because Artie was now King but it also meant sadness and heartbreak. Since he was now King, I could not be with him. He was a prince and was to marry a princess, something that I was not.

The audience began to disperse and I decided to leave without saying another word to him. If I stayed and said good-bye to him, it will be too hard for me and I'm not good at saying good-byes.

I quietly made my way to the exit and left without another word.


	13. Happily Ever After

_I could not fathom I would ever be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself_

_'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt _

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch an__d kiss__ your lips 'cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side_

_Right here, 'cause baby_

_(We belong together) _

I was walking slowly, now that my mission was over. I didn't look back instead I looked ahead. I took my time walking.

But I couldn't get Artie out of my mind. It's like leaving part of me behind. I missed him and I loved him. He was my everything but we couldn't be together.

I thought about his smile and his laugh and his figure. It felt so good to have him near me and make me feel so warm and loved.

I didn't know where I would go now that I had nothing to do. Maybe I could travel around the world since I never did that.

I thought about all the good things in my life and what changes I would make in my life.

I was nearly close to the gate of the castle and was ready to walk out until I heard someone calling my name.

"ANYA!"

The voice was far off and I stopped to see if it was the wind.

"ANYA!" This time it was closer and it wasn't the wind. I turned around to see who was calling me but I didn't see anyone.

"ANYA!" Now, it was close, very close. I squinted my eyes and saw a silhouette running.

It was getting closer and I could barely see his face.

I rubbed my eyes and looked closer. I widened my eyes as I saw a golden crown glint in the sun and wavy golden hair flying in the wind.

It was Artie. He was calling after me and running after me. My heart started to pound. I couldn't see him. It will be too hard to say good-bye.

I wanted to run or get away before he could see me but I couldn't force my legs to do it.

He was close. He was closing the distance between us. 20, 15, 10, 5 ft and soon there was only 2 inches between us.

I didn't say anything nor did he.

"Anya, where're you going?" He asked me. His eyes were soft and loving. I wanted to lose myself in him.

"I-I don't know, but I can't be here anymore. Besides, now that you're king, you have a lot of things to attend to. I need to go." I said smiling. My heart was pounding faster and I know he could hear it.

He smiled and cocked his head.

"Yeah, but why didn't you say good-bye or something?"

I turned my head and tried to hold back my tears.

"I-I'm not really good at saying good-byes."

"Well, you could've said something." He said, frowning slightly.

"I didn't think it would matter, with you being king, you will have more things to do."

"Well, there is one thing I won't be able to do even with me being king and all." He said.

"Really? And what's that?"

He smiled and grabbed my hand. The electricity, tingle, and heat were rushing through my body but it was stronger this time.

He pulled me closer and I, for the first time without hesitation, let him.

"You." He said as leaned closer to my face.

I gave a shocked gasp. Surely, he couldn't love me. I mean, me being anti-social and mean and stuff. Besides, he was king and I was a commoner.

"B-But, Artie, you're king and I'm a simple peasant. You can only be with a Princess." I said, trying to make myself sound firm but it wasn't working.

"Oh, Anya. You're so much more than that." He said his voice low and sensual which made me shiver slightly. "You're not a peasant in my eyes. I see a beautiful woman right here in front of me who knows what she wants and can take care of herself. A woman who's suffered and managed to survive so long. To me, you're not a peasant but a wonderful princess in my eyes. I realize that now. I love you, Anya and I don't think I won't be able to live without you. I know I may have said the same things to Guin, but she's nothing compared to you. Please stay, stay with me and be my love. Be my happiness to my sadness. You mean everything to me."

I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my cheek. I smiled and couldn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for everything and for hurting you. I was dumb and crazy and wasn't thinking straight. But now that I see you here with me, everything is clearer now. I can change the law. I don't _have _to marry a princess. In fact, I'll make that my first royal decree. But only if you'll stay with me. Let me take care of you. I know you can do it but that doesn't mean it will take away the need I have to protect you. Give me the chance to love you. Please, stay with me." He was smiling and was looking in my eyes.

He was sincere and he was serious about his offer. I couldn't say anything; I didn't know what to do. He was the only guy that ever done so much for and admitted his feeling for me.

With his free hand, he wiped my tears away as he caressed my cheek.

"What do you say? Be my princess, let me be your hero and stop your suffering." he asked me. I smiled and for the first time hugged him out of my free will. He hugged me back and I felt safe and loved and warm. I didn't feel any anger or cold. He was what I wanted.

Everything that I could've asked for and more.

"Oh, Artie, you have no idea how I longed to feel this warmth. Of course, I'll stay with you. I love you, Artie, I'll always love you." I raised my head and looked at his eyes.

He looked so content. He smiled and raised my chin.

"Let me kiss you, Anya. Let me feel your soft perfect lips on my own." I softly shook my head and he leaned in slowly as if not to scare me. Then, his lips touched mine. The fireworks were stronger now.

It was a soft kiss but it was increasing steadily. Not hungrily, but like a sensual caress. His lips moved against mine and I his. It felt so good and warm. I didn't want this to stop. As if in response, my arms moved towards his neck and pulled him closer. He was not that much bigger than me. Probably one inch bigger.

His arms found my waist and pulled me against his body. This was a perfect end to a lifetime of pain and suffering and now with Artie by my side. I couldn't be happier. He pulled away but I groaned out of protest.

He chuckled softly as he placed soft pecks on my neck, then down my collarbone and then under my ear. I moaned softly as he worked his way up and down.

He stopped and placed his forehead against mine. "You don't have to be mad that I stopped. We can continue where we left off at the forest…" he trailed off as he looked at my eyes, his arms still on my waist.

I unwound my arms from his neck and placed my hands on either side of his face.

I smiled and answered, "Well, we can continue. There's a big secret covering the east side of this forest that can give cover…" he didn't let me finish because his lips crashed against mine as he passionately kissed me.

"How about something better than a forest? Something more soft and bouncy like a bed." He said in between kisses.

I smiled while laughing softly in his lips and pulled away. I placed my head on his neck and he placed his face in my hair.

"Anywhere's fine with me as long as I'm with you. It can be an all-nighter if you want." I said as I kissed his neck softly.

He laughed and hugged me tighter.

"Well, then, that can be arranged." He said seductively and he pulled my face towards his and kissed me hard.

He grabbed my hand and pulled away.

"Come on," He said as he pulled my hand and walked toward the castle.

I quickly went to his side as my fingers interlinked with his.

"As you wish, your highness." I said jokingly. He looked at me and smile whilst giving me a quick kiss on my cheek.

We walked towards the castle, holding hands and walking to our happily ever after.


	14. Epilogue

**The link to Anya's dress is on my profile so check them out... hope you enjoy cuz diz story is infinito... now, im going to redo this story in Artie's POV...THANK YOU EMOCHILDLOVA; KITTY-KATGIRLYYYXXX; JIMXARIEL4EVERFAN19; X-ANGEL-WINGS-X; PLATINUMGAL; ANGEL 2; DRACORI; AND PRICAT FOR REVIEWING MY STORY...I REALLY LOVED THEM...SO U ALL GET A COOKIE( PASS OUT COOKIES) ;P...THANK YOU **

* * *

Today was the day he was going to do it. He had everything ready, the picnic, the sunset and the ring.

She nearly stumbled upon the ring when she was looking for her slipper and he barely got the ring before she saw it.

He had sent word to Anya from one of his servants, Joanne, so she can get dressed and they would walk together. He managed to convince his bodyguards that he would wait and he wouldn't go far.

He went to check on the picnic to see if everything was okay.

It was only a 10 minute walk from the castle to the picnic.

When he finally got there, everything was in order, the brown picnic basket, the candles and the cherry flambé with strawberries covered in chocolate.

Anya loved strawberry but she didn't eat much. He didn't blame her, she was used to eating little, sometimes for days. It was how she survived in her young age.

How he wished he could take away her suffering. She sometimes would wake up screaming and trembling form her nightmares. He didn't know much of her past but she wasn't ready to tell him either.

He didn't care. He was patient and he loved her more than anything and he was content that she was his true love.

He headed back to the front of the castle, guessing that Anya was already waiting for him. He smiled at the thought of her dressing up.

She always put up a fuss with the servants, complaining that it was too tight or too itchy. But somehow, she tolerated it for his sake.

She was beautiful no matter what, so he didn't care how she dressed but he'd always liked her better at night, when her clothes were off and they were in the mood…

He caught a smell of rose perfume and immediately recognized it that it was Anya's perfume. The one he bought for her.

He picked up his pace but he didn't see her.

He turned slightly around and caught a glimpse of something red. He went after the retreating figure and noticed that it was Anya.

He would recognize her anywhere.

Her wavy light brown hair was just shy of her waist which swayed in the wind.

The red gown with golden embroidery hugging her skin and going down to her ankles; where her red shoes glowed with golden sparkles. The bottom of the dress with golden flowers over it, didn't hug her legs like the top did. It let out in a small poof.

The same style that his cousin Fiona wore.

He followed her, careful not to make any noise since her hearing was better than his.

He followed to where she was going and noticed she was going towards some shrubs with beautiful red roses that seemed shiny.

She stopped and bent slightly as if to smell the flowers.

She touched it as if it were a delicate thing.

"How beautiful." she murmured softly, mesmerized by the flowers.

He planned to surprise her with a kiss on her cheek and a hug from behind but his lips said something else.

"Not as much as you." He said.

She jumped and turned around. Her arms and body quickly going into defensive mode and was so near punching his stomach that he took a step back

She blinked and realized it was her boyfriend, Artie. She was so entranced by the flowers she didn't sense him coming.

She lowered her arms and returned her body to normal as she took in his red tunic with golden embroidery. She could make out his muscles in his arms and shoulders. They weren't huge but just right.

The ones she liked very much.

His face was of a man with blue eyes and golden wavy locks that stayed the same after 2 yrs of their being together.

"Artie!" She yelled, her heart pounding from the shock. "Don't do that! I could've hurt you."

He laughed heartily, and smiled her favorite crooked smile. "Oh, I doubt that, you love me so much."

He loved joking with her, thanks to his drama class he used to take in Worcestershire.

He looked upon her bare throat and chest. The top of her breasts showed slightly but he didn't mind. She always showed very little in dresses

"Hmph, keep that up and I won't love you as much." She said, folding her arms.

He pretended to be hurt and dramatically placed a hand on his heart. "That hurts, I thought you loved me but I guess it was my boyish charms or maybe the nightly…"

She stopped him with a kiss before he could continue. She knew what he was going to say next and if he did well… let's just say they probably won't make it in the bed, let alone the castle.

"Oh stop it, Artie, you know I'm kidding."

He smiled and hugged her while giving her a quick, passionate kiss on her lips.

"I missed you." She said, it was late in the evening when he called for her. He missed her too. He couldn't stay away long without her touch. When he finally had the chance, he made up in _special _ways that only he knew that would make her content.

"Hmm, I missed you too my love and that why," He began while grabbing her hand and walking back the way he came earlier. "I sent Joanne after you, I have something special planned today."

"Did I have to dress up?" She said, gesturing towards her dress. "You know I hate dressing up."

He smiled and twirled her around with his hand and pulled her close to his chest.

"You look stunning in that dress but I always preferred you without clothes on…" he trailed and she hid the blush on her face in his chest.

He always had to joke about their nightly fun whenever he had the chance but he only did it in private.

He lifted her face and kissed her cheek.

"You always look beautiful when you do that." He said which caused her to blush more. He loved the way her blush crept on her cheeks and gave her a flirtatious look.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." He said. He took her towards the forest.

After a while, they stopped and covered her eyes so he could surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked, while she instinctively tuned into her senses, the way she learned when she was younger.

"Don't worry. Just trust me love."

And so she did, she trusted him and let him lead her. She distinguished the smells of roses and tulips and something else?

It smelled like food and candles burning.

"Are we close?"

"Sort of, just a minute more." True to his word, she felt a breeze on her face and it pushed her hair back and the smell of food and candles was getting stronger.

He took off his hands and she gasped at the scene in front of her.

A green cloth with yellow embroidery was on the ground and on each corner were candles on top of it, lit. From how they looked, they look like they were lit a few minutes ago.

A basket was in the middle with plates and two glasses and a big bottle of champagne stood out. Roses were spread out around the picnic and bouquets of roses were on top of basket.

She stepped back slightly and felt Artie strong arms wrapped her from behind and place his head on her shoulder.

"What do you think?" He asked.

She didn't say anything; instead she turned around and kissed him, _hard. _ Then pulled away and sighed. It was peaceful moment, in his arms. She felt safe, like nothing could harm her. She loved this feeling and Artie always made her happy.

"Thank you." She said as he smiled and leading her to the picnic.

They sat down and he took a plate and placed strawberries covered in chocolate and cherry flambé on it.

She was about to reach for I but Artie stopped her. "What?" She asked, surprised that he pulled away the plate from her.

He wanted to feed her.

"Allow me." He said while he grabbed a strawberry and held it to her mouth.

She blushed but ate the strawberry and felt the juices run own her throat and into her body

They took turns feeding each other and talking about their day. He took out a bottle of champagne and poured some for him and her.

They drank it and looked out onto the sunset.

She felt the warm spring breeze on her face and sighed happily, feeling the warmth of the sun touch her skin.

He looked at her. She was happy and he loved seeing the smile on her face. He would do anything for her and he felt complete with her. His world was upside down until she came and made it straight again.

He decided it was time to ask her. He took a big breath and cleared his throat to get her attention.

She turned and saw his face. He was smiling and looked at her.

"Anya?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

""You know I love you more than anything in this world," He said.

She knew that and was so sure of it but she wondered why he decided to say that right now.

"Oh, Artie, I know you love me." She said.

Then, unexpectedly he kneeled on the floor with one knee raised and took out a small black box. He opened and a ring with a small pink diamond sparkled on a gold band.

She gasped at the sight and he looked up at her and said, "Anya, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me and be my queen?" He asked with so much love and sincerity in his voice.

_This ring here represents my heart__  
__But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")__  
__Yeah, because__  
__I can see us holding hands__  
__Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand__  
__I can see us on the countryside__  
__Sitting on the grass, laying side by side__  
__You could be my baby, let me make you my lady__  
__Girl, you amaze me__  
__Ain't gotta do nothing crazy__  
__See, all I want you to do is be my love_

She was caught off guard and her voice got stuck in her throat. She loved him, she knew she did. But this…this was so unexpected but she didn't care as long as she was with him.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and answered.

"Y-yes, I'll marry you. I do! I do! I do! I do!" She threw herself at him and they both fell while he placed the ring on her finger.

He was excited that she said yes. He couldn't be any happier. He loved her and being together for the rest of their lives was what he always wanted.

She was dropping tears of joy and he wiped them away

He held her face and kissed her with all the passion and love he had.

"Thank you!" He said as he held her face in between his hands. "You've just made me the happiest man alive."

He kissed her long and hard and they laid together, feeding each other and smiling and with Anya checking her ring constantly that gleamed in the sun.

She was happy and now her happiness would never end.

Or so she thought as a man looked upon them from a distance.

Jealousy and anger rushing through the man's veins; He was going to destroy the King of Far, Far away and make Anya his.

But to do that, he would need some kind of a plan and so he went to call upon the spirit of the Fairy Godmother…


End file.
